xilinocs_testfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazuya Kurotsuchi
Kazuya Kurotsuchi (涅和也, Kurotsuchi Kazuya) is the former Captain of the Twelfth Division of the Gotei 13. Becoming bored with the life of a Shinigami, he moved to the Human World and currently operates within the basement of Kisuke Urahara's shop. Appearance Kazuya possesses unusual purple-colored hair worn in a wild fashion. His common wear is a green bathrobe, a style that he wore even as a captain. He carries a bored expression. Personality Despite (or perhaps because of) his astounding intellect, Kazuya carries an air of disinterest in nearly everything he does. Years of abuse from those close to him have caused Kazuya to become detached from nearly everything going on around him. He lives in solitude, believing in the concept that all spiritual beings are out to simply make him miserable. He is noted to be an exceptional cook, being able to make confectionary delights of the chocolate variety flawlessly. He is known to scream in anguish when his creations are rejected. Plot 3 of these things in and you're still expecting a plot section? What do you think I am, someone with '''effort'?'' Powers & Abilities Astronomical Intellect: Kazuya is believed to possess the greatest intellect Soul Society has ever known, surpassing Kisuke Urahara, Sōsuke Aizen and his half-cousin thrice removed, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He created many of the concepts within the Soul Society, including Gigai, Soul Candies, and even the Gotei 13 itself. He allowed others to take the credit simply out of a lack of interest. He has been stated to utilize 125% of his total brain power. Shunpo Expert: rather than using Shunpo to move quickly, Kazuya is able to tap into the abstract concept of movement to apply the concept of Shunpo to his brain. This allows him to think at a speed that would cause more feeble minds to collapse in sheer agony. Zanpakutō Purin (プリン, Japanese for "Pudding"): Kazuya's Zanpakutō resembles a regular katana with a green tsuba in its unreleased state. *''Shikai Special Ability: its release command is '"Lose control of your life"' (あなたの人生のコントロールを失います, ''Anata no jinsei no kontorōru o ushinaimasu). When released it transforms into a ladle and a frying pan. Using the ladle, Kazuya can create an endless supply of a molten substance resembling chocolate pudding. Coming into contact with the substance can dissolve a person into nothing but bones. To compare it to acid would only cover a minor fraction of its destructive potential. Using his ladle, Kazuya can direct the flow of the pudding-like substance, giving opponents minimal options for escape. *'Bankai: Zanka no Hishaku: Purin Jūmanokushi Daisōjin' (残火のひしゃく: プリン十万億死大葬陣, Ladle of the Remnant Flame: Great Burial Ranks of the Ten Trillion Pudding Dead): Kazuya is capable of resurrecting those slain by his pudding-like substance as skeletal warriors bathed in the liquid of his Shikai. He can command these beings to attack anything he wills them to. Them being covered in the acidic substance means that they can dissolve anything they touch, with any being they dissolve rising up once more as one of their number. Trivia *Something something Stu Pickles from Rugrats, something something original concept do not steal.